The reason why
by Fioleefan
Summary: Sure, she doesn't want Fionna to get hurt, but is that the only reason Cake doesn't want Marshall Lee to date Fionna.   The real reason why Cake doesn't like Fiolee.


The reason why

Cake's P.O.V

Fionna and I had been at the tree house playing with Beemo when Marshall Lee floated in through the window. It was routine. Ever since Marshall Lee and Fionna started to date he would come over every other night and she would go over on the opposing day. "Hey Fi." He would greet with his charming little smile and his axe-bass ready to play her a song.

"Hey, Marsh." She would respond, perking up.

"Cake." He would signal my way with and I would only emit a nod of a hello. Instantly I would stalk out of the room saying I was going to talk to Lord M.

Everyone knew I didn't like the whole Fionna and Marshall Lee dating thing. Gumball, Lord Monochromicorn, even Marshall Lee and Fionna. I would put up fake smiles and I would be happy for her when he did something cute…which was almost everyday. Seriously, for an evil vampire king, he was the sweetest towards that girl. Everyone knew I didn't want Marshall Lee to date Fionna… what not nobody knew was the real reason why. Sure, I didn't want Marshall Lee to hurt Fionna. She was my baby sister and I love her, but the real reason is… well, I love Marshall Lee. Yes, I know. Big shock. I know he loves Fionna but that didn't stop my feelings for him. It doesn't stop the jealousy I feel when they start making out on the couch. I am not going to lie and say I don't love Monochromicorn too. He's super sweet to me, and he's been my boyfriend for ages… but he's no Marshall Lee. He's not that crazy trouble-making musical adrenaline-rushing vampire that makes my fur frizz up. Ever since I met him, I thought he was cute, but since his interest was in Fionna and I had a boyfriend, I never paid much mind to him. At first, I was against them for the reasons everyone knows, that's true. I don't want Fionna hurt. It all started with a stupid game. It was a couple years back… Fionna and I had Lord M., Gumball, and Marshall Lee over. When were all watching Heat signature since Lord M and Gumball had never seen it. After the movie was over, we started talking. And for some reason the talking turned into a game, proposed by Marshall Lee. Truth or dare. The stupid game you play when you're in your teens. No one wanted to play, especially since Marshall Lee's dares were too extreme, but after some coaxing from his part, we all sat around our couch. ~

It was Fionna's turn. She, of course, had targeted me. "So, Cake, truth or dare?"

"Umm…" I thought for a while.

"Today Cake." Marshall Lee rolled his eyes, his stupid pleased smirk in place.

"Dare." I finally said, my eyes not straying from his amused face

"Oh, someone feels brave." He teased. I could hear Gumball, Fionna and Lord M giggle.

I rolled my eyes and looked back to Fionna. "I dare you…" She began. She looked up to Marshall, as if asking for an idea. I felt a little twinge of fear as she smiled wickedly. "I dare you to kiss Marshall Lee."

"What?" I asked as soon as the words escaped her lips.

The room exploded into laughs, even my own boyfriend. "A dare's a dare." Marshall Lee teased and floated over.

I looked at Lord M. who was egging me on. "A dare's a dare." He stomped. Well, here it went. Without me realizing this kiss would ignite my passion for this undead musician. I closed my eyes tight as I felt his hands caress my face. It wasent a rough or too cold. It wasn't the warm embrace of Lord M. but it was actually comforting. I felt his nose rub against my whiskers and unintentionally my heartbeat increased… was I enjoying this?

Finally, his lips brushed mines. It was amazing. It was a strange sense of freedom. It was fireworks and the story of rockets from before the mushroom war. It was trains going into tunnels and milkshakes and simpler times and explosions and sweet music. It was forgetting the past, living the present and not worrying about the future. It was wonderful. It was nothing like when Lord M. kissed me. When he pulled back, my eyes were still closed. My eyes fluttered, open and all eyes were on me. "Well?" Fionna asked expectant at my flushed expression.

"PG, truth or dare?" I directed my gaze towards Gumball. ~

That one stupid kiss had me hooked. Every time I saw him, after that, a twinge of happiness would bubble up inside me… until he picked up Fionna and flew away from me. There were nights that she would spend with him that I stayed up with anger and jealousy running through my veins. Cursing the day, I met him. The day I kissed him. I should've known. He loved Fionna and I was just his meddling in-law. Marshall Lee would come over and pick up Fionna and I would sit around the tree house thinking about why he feels for her. Was it because she was the last of her kind? I am the last of my kind too… Was it because she's blond? I am a lighter blonde-haired person that she is! Is it because of her blue eyes? What wrong with my amber eyes? Why is Fionna better than I am? Is it because I am older than she is? What is it?

The nights I would spend with Lord M. I would spend thinking of him. I was obsessed. Whenever Fionna would tell me something about the two, I would have to swallow my jealousy and feign happiness for her. I do love Fionna and want to see her happy but why does it have to be with him?

However, here we are. I left the room to go and call my boyfriend and then I returned to find them cuddling on her bed… but you know what? She looks happy. "I wouldn't want to force you." Marshall Lee teased as she hovered over her body.

"Oh shut up." She teased back pulling him down and kissing him.

That bubble of jealousy exploded, but I pushed it down. No matter how I might feel, she's my sister first. I'll just have to learn to admit that kiss meant nothing to him. I have a wonderful boyfriend, my sister's happy…and I have a date tomorrow. Even if I have to get over Marshall Lee by shoving spaghetti, tomorrow, down my throat, I shall do so. I am tired of this nagging feeling on the pit of my stomach when I see their love. I am moving on whether it kills me. I am ashamed to say, that this is the real reason why I don't like Fiolee. I just hope my secret shame is never revealed, before I have time to get over it. Moreover, trust me when I tell you, I will get over it. I bit the inside of my cheeks and walked back out of the room. I have to call my boyfriend again.

A/A/N

Hi! This was a little idea I got after my friend read one of my stories and commented that I would be funny if Cake liked Marshall Lee. I thought it would be funny too. I don't really believe this. I know- well by the way it looks- that Cake loves Lord M. Hope you thought this was in the least, remotely funny.


End file.
